Dragon Ball Multiverse: Vol1
by GojiFan2007
Summary: Dragon Ball Multiverse Vol: 1 By GojiFan2007 Epilogue: Many years ago there was a planet named Vegeta, there are many versions of this planet in multiple universes. The most well known would be the Planet Vegeta belonging to Universe 7, which was destroyed by a maniacal tyrant name Frieza. However, that is not the story we are following. Instead in this version o


Dragon Ball Multiverse Vol: 1

By GojiFan2007 Epilogue:

Many years ago there was a planet named Vegeta, there are many versions of this planet in multiple universes. The most well known would be the Planet Vegeta belonging to Universe 7, which was destroyed by a maniacal tyrant name Frieza. However, that is not the story we are following. Instead in this version of Universe 7 we follow a young boy on his trip to becoming a master martial artist and the savior of earth.

Chapter One:

In this universe 7, Planet Vegeta is destroyed but it was the Saiyans fault this time. There were only a few survivors, most of their whereabouts are unknown. Except for one, it was a female Saiyan who was surprisingly pure hearted unlike most other saiyans. Her name was Serori, she escaped on a pod to earth and crash landed right into somebody's house. She was knocked out from the impact of the pod landing, and eventually the owner of the house came, he was a man, had brown hair, and looked of an average height. As soon as he saw the pod he ran straight towards it and opened the pod. He found an unconscious Serori, he then proceeded to take her out of the pod and lay her down on mat. After some waiting and rebuilding the man noticed the Serori was waking up. "Wh…..what happened?..." Said Serori, the man responded with "It looks like you crashed in some weird space shuttle looking thing." Before Serori could say anything the man started speaking again, "By the way, what are you?", "A Saiyan, what are you?" She responded. "I'm a human, and my name is Hyo" He said, "My name is Serori" She responded. After a few years Hyo and Serori's relationship grew and they eventually had a child, This exact child is who we will be following through out this tale.

Chapter Two:

It was Iyasu's 12th birthday, also known as the start of his quest. "Remember son, if you ever want to return. You can do exactly that" Said Hyo, "And remember to send letters to us so we can know how you are doing!" Said Serori. "I Will Mom" Iyasu laughed, "Be careful!" Hyo and Serori both said, "I Will! Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" Iyasu said as he started running to the city. Eventually, Iyasu got tired and started to eat the food his mom packed for his trip. "Alright! Mom packed some Dorayaki, Coffee Jelly, some meat, and some water." He exclaimed in excitement. Iyasu started to eat the 12 Dorayaki that were packed and drinks some of his water but not all of it because he still has a long way before he makes it to the city, after eating he encounters a wolf!

The wolf started to growl at Iyasu, but Iyasu came prepared. He threw the meat to the wolf, the wolf then ate the meat until there was nothing but bone, Iyasu then went over and pet the wolf. Surprisingly the wolf didn't budge, in fact, the wolf actually liked it and decided to stick along with Iyasu. "Hmmm, what should I call her?" Iyasu thought, "I Got it! Your name is now Kokkaku, alright girl!" Said Iyasu. The wolf nodded as if she were saying "Got it!".

Chapter Three:

For the rest of the day until sundown, Iyasu rode Kokkaku to try and get to the city. When it was beginning to get dark, Iyasu set up camp and fell asleep with Kokkaku by his side. As soon as it was morning, he fed Kokkaku some meat and gave her a drink of water, He also ate one of his packs of coffee jelly and drank some of his water. He then proceeded on his trip to the city on Kokkaku and finally made it to Satan City, which was named after the world martial arts tournament champion Mr. Satan for supposedly beating cell in the cell games. "There it is! This is the place Kokkaku!" Iyasu exclaimed, Kokkaku barked in excitement. "Careful Kokkaku, my dad told me about the city. It's full of these dangerous and fast things called cars." Iyasu said while riding on Kokkaku as she moved slowly to be careful, but Kokkaku bumps into a civilian. "Oops, sorry about that," said the stranger, "It's alright!" Said Iyasu. Iyasu looked up at the man, "My names Akira" the man said, "I'm Iyasu!" Iyasu responds. "You look like you are in a rush, how come?" asked Akira, "I'm going to join the world martial arts tournament and win!" Iyasu said confidently. "Is that so? It's in a week, have you trained enough?", "I Did a little bit of training with my dad and mom but not that much so…. No" said Iyasu, "I'm a bit of a martial artist myself, I could train you if you want" Akira said. "Really?!" Iyasu exclaimed. "Yea, if you want." Akira said, "Of course I want to train with you!" Iyasu said, "Well then, we start today!" Yelled Akira.

Extra Notes:

Thank you for reading this story! As you can probably guess, I Really like Dragon Ball and this entire story is supposed to be my own story, although I don't really think the story will be taken seriously which is fine. Also, if anybody wants to use these characters they can go ahead and just make sure you at least acknowledge where they came from. That's about it! I hope you like Dragon Ball Multiverse Vol. 1 and are ready for volume 2, where Akira and Iyasu start training for the World Martial Arts Tournament! Dragon Ball belongs to Akira Toriyama , Funimation , Toei Animation, and More!


End file.
